Mehr ald das
by sugarunning95
Summary: [a BTS fic] Ketika takdir benang cinta mereka mengantar menyusur ke jembatan tragedi. "Aku ingin semua tetap disini. garis beku, diam, dirimu pun diriku." Sollte Dies Geschehen ? Ich will immer bei dir sein .. Dom PemburuHutan!Jungkook & Sub SukuMaori!Taehyung. KookV.
1. Prolog

.

.

.

Beberapa kapal kano, dengan pijar obor disisi moncongnya mendekat menuju daratan yang tertutupi oleh awan tebal.

Kabut makin memperkeruh petang yang pekat, juga kecipak cepat dipermukaan air semakin membuat tercekat.

Tempat terbuka masih belum aman untuk mereka. Belum.

Dan kenyataan saat ujung kapal menumbuk batuan dan air dangkal membuat seisi penumpang kapal kano terdepan senantiasa bersuka cita. Sungguh lega.

Yang memakai jubah rajutan korowai dari bulu rajawali paling tebal menyentuh satu persatu tangan saudara sepertalian darah yang bersamanya diatas kapal kano terdepan. Obor diangkat dan didekatkan ke wajahnya yang memiliki ukiran sulur indah tato tipis dari hidung ke dagunya.

Sebelah tangan sang pemimpin menggerakan bahasa isyarat. Membuka dan mengatup jemarinya, menyisir dada, telunjuk menyentuh daun telinga lalu memberikan gesekan dua kali jempol didepan bibir.

 _'Turun lah perlahan dan jangan banyak menimbulkan suara.'_

Kepala lain mengangguk, yang memiliki hiasan bulu elang di telinganya, ikat kerang di dahinya, dan batu pendant di telinganya. Yang bertubuh paling sekal melompat keluar dari kapal kano, menarik serat akar panjang dari kapal mereka, lalu menyusurnya ke batuan paling besar.

Obor digerakan. Tinggi-tinggi keatas dengan kedua tangan, lalu berputar searah jarum jam. Menanti balasan di pucuk-pucuk permukaan lainnya.

Satu, dua, tiga, hingga enam, semua obor di kapal kano lainnya membalas isyarat dengan memutar melingkar. Sumbu mereka telah lebih besar.

Tepat setelah seluruh kapal kano menapaki ujung daratan. Lengan Sang Penjaga digoyangkan.

Mata sipit sehitam jelaga dan sejernih danau tekapo menatapnya lekat. Kulit pucatnya terlihat sedikit memerah, dihadapkan dengan itu Sang Penjaga mengusap pipi laki-laki kurus itu sekilas.

Setelah tapak usapan pipi terlepas, jemarinya merayapi kening pucat dihadapannya. Jari telunjuk turun menggerakan isyarat, seperti menulis diatas udara.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Bisikan lirih, pelan sekali.

Kedua lengan yang tadi mengintip dibalik jubah korowai campuran bulu merak dan elang itu terangkat, menyibak. Lengan dan jemarinya digerakan naik, turun, berputar, mengetuk dada Sang Penjaga lalu menyilang di dadanya sendiri. Dua jentikan dan tiupan pada jemari jempol dan telunjuknya.

 _'Akankah kita aman disini? kita sudah kehilangan dua kapal dan awak kapal kano kita malam lalu, Ini membuatku takut.'_

Sang penjaga kemudian menarik yang lebih pucat _,_ mengaitkan jemari mereka lalu menempelkan hidung. Melakukan _Ha,_ yang adalah serupa suara hembusan nafas, untuk menyalurkan energi. Itu merupakan tradisi mereka dalam memberi salam juga untuk mengalirkan nafas kehidupan, Sang penjaga mencoba membagi kekuatan padanya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung berlapis bulu yang mulai bergetar itu, begitu sayang.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aetearoa_ , yang artinya Tanah awan putih berarak.

Itu adalah sebutan untuk Selandia Baru. Bagaimana tempat itu dikungkung tinggi gunung, curam lembah, dalamnya sungai dan berselimut kelamnya kabut yang melayang-layang.

Sejak masuk abad milenial, beberapa struktur orang Eropa mulai memburu dan membasmi anggota suku asli Selandia Baru satu persatu.

Suku Māori. Menurut legenda suku Māori, adalah manusia setengah dewa yang licik dan cerdik, yang gemar melanggar batas-batas.

Hanya berdasar catatan legenda.

Dalih itupun menjadi tonggak alasan mengapa orang Eropa terlalu _ketakutan,_ pun juga alasan mengapa Suku Māori terus mengendap berpindah dari satu selipan gunung es ke gunung batuan lain.

Kendati demikian dibenci, Suku Māori tetap memilih menyambung hidup dan mengalah untuk menjauh dari segala hal yang tabu. Walau tinggal dengan angan-angan kelabu, setidaknya mereka tetap menjaga agar tidak lagi ada pertumpahan darah yang beradu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Jadi, outline dari fiksi kali ini adalah kisah Suku Maori yang** _ **survive**_ **di selipan alam Selandia Baru (New Zealand).** _ **you know, omg,**_ **Selandia Baru itu caantiiikkk banget, ngga ngerti lagi lah, pokoknya pas bikin ini udah halu kemana-mana gara-gara keindahan budaya dan seisinya.**

 **Suku Māori disini berusaha menghindar dari pemukiman, sengaja mengalah daripada mereka yang jadi minoritas harus ditindas dan tunduk sama suatu struktural Eropa-Inggris yang bukan kepercayaan mereka. Mereka hidup sebagaimana leluhur mereka gariskan sejak dulu.**

 **Latar waktunya, aku buat baru masuk periode abad milenial, jadi diluar sana, di pemukiman lain orang-orang kota sudah hidup cukup maju. Penghujung tahun 1990an ke 2000. walau begitu, Suku Māori tetap mempertahankan ke autentikannya yaa.**

 **Dan disini, aku merasa harus menamai atau nyebut nama** _ **cast**_ **nya dengan nama lain asia mereka. (Walau nanti seberjalannya cerita mungkin kadang aku bakal nyebut nama asia mereka dikit-dikit biar kalian ngga lupa ini siapa)**

 _ **which is**_ **;**  
 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung** itu **Kirt Tarrel**

 **Jeon Jungkook** itu **Jan Jaeger**

 **Park Jimin** itu **Petter Jeelmian**

 **Min Yoongi** itu **Myer Yoon**

 **Jung Hoseok** itu **Josh Hobey**

 **Kim Namjoon** itu **Kirt O'Niel**

 **Kim Seokjin** itu **Kyne Seekjan**

.

 **Penjelasan untuk karakter lain akan muncul secara paralel bersama jalannya cerita. Karena bakal ada karakter wanitanya juga, tapi tenang, itu engga mengganggu tagar ship yg kubuat di** _ **summary**_ **kok, ini tetep soal KookV mayoritas. LMAO. paham kan KookV tu maksud aku apa? maaf ini bukan TaeKook, hehe.**

 **Di fiksi ini, aku seratus per seratus ga ada maksud rasis atau apapun, mungkin pengetahuanku soal Suku Māori, Selandia Baru, dan budaya Eropa-Inggris masih jauh dari cukup untuk sok tau cerita ini itu.** _ **but i tried, dear. i love to surfing on internet reading this and that; maybe it'll close the shortcoming latters (i hope so).**_

 **Jadi apabila aku membuat kesalahan tolong di koreksi, kalau kalian tidak mengerti aku akan berusaha menjelaskan detail selanjutnya. Aku juga masih mempertimbangkan mau masukin editan foto atau engga di selipan konten cerita, ganggu ga sih?**

 **Dan, ya, secara literal aku cuman pinjam nuansa, istilah, objek, waktu, latar, budaya, dsb. Aku bakal berusaha bikin fic ini tidak seberat itu kok, karena tujuan awalnya emang aku mau nyelipin kisah cinta disini, walaupun begitu** _ **i freaky enjoy so damn much sharing about**_ **New Zealand** _ **with u guys**_ **.**

 **Oya, kalian bisa nebak, diatas tadi ada satu karakter yang maaf- kubuat** _ **bisu**_ **. Seorang karakter yang berinteraksi dengan** _ **Sang penjaga**_ **. Bisa nebak dia siapa?**

 _ **So, i'll short it up. See u on a real first chapter.**_

 _Can i get some kisses and_ _ **Feedback**_ _ **Review**_ **?** boleh banget? Kalo iya, Terima kasih ;)


	2. Wood

_Sollte Dies Geschehen ? Ich will immer bei dir sein .._

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** sebagai **Kirt Tarrel**

 **Jeon Jungkook** sebagai **Jan Jaeger**

 **Park Jimin** sebagai **Petter Jeelmian**

 **Min Yoongi** sebagai **Myer Yoon**

 **Jung Hoseok** sebagai **Josh Hobey**

 **Kim Namjoon** sebagai **Kirt O'Niel**

 **Kim Seokjin** sebagai **Kyne Seekjan**

((maaf untuk typos, _enjoy the story_!)

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus awan putih dan kabut tipis yang melayang-layang, terbias keatas permukaan air muara sungai, lalu direkam dua manik lensa cokelat sewarna kayu sengon tua.

Satu kedipan, dua kedipan. Kilauan indah cahaya matahari diatas riak air berhasil menarik ujung bibirnya untuk terbentuk senyum. Mata terpejam, hirup dalam udara beraroma kauri dan pohon pinus.

Kedua tungkai kakinya semakin dia bawa menjauhi tempat awal ia berpijak. Maju, menyibak dahan rendah kowhai, menggilas semak belukar dengan jemari kakinya, maju, merasakan bebatuan kali mulai menggelitik kapalan di telapaknya. mata masih terpejam.

Saat kakinya menapaki dingin air, matanya terbuka, lengannya terentang, rambut sewarna mahoni mudanya tersisir sejuk angin.

"Selamat pagi dunia, aku telah membuka dua buah kado pagi ini, dan itu adalah kedua mataku. Terima kasih untuk 'tuhan' yang katanya telah memberikan ini padaku. dimanapun kau itu."

Dari jauh laki-laki lain berjubah korowai lebar dengan tombak dan kerenjang di masing-masing tangannya terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol pemuda yang merentangkan tangan. Berseru agak keras menyita atensi yang ditertawakan.

"Hei!, sedang apa kau?"

Tersentak, bulu merak di jubah karowai si pemuda cokelat mahoniterjatuh satu , dan ujung busur di punggungnya menyenggol kepalanya. Serta merta menoleh pada si pembawa tombak dan keranjang.

"Yah! mengagetkanku!"

Yang pertama berseru tersenyum mengejek. "Tarrel, kau yakin ini pagi hari?"

Kirt Tarrel-Taehyung mendengus, sudah menduga akan disodori pertanyaan semacam ini. "Yakin, lihat arah mataharinya."

"Uh, ya? lalu mana arah timur dan barat?"

"Disana dan kesana."

"Uh, ya?" Masih berniat menggoda, si pembawa tombak makin mendekati si pembawa busur.

"Ini jam 6 pagi! Hey, Aku sudah bisa baca arah mata angin, aku sudah bisa menyalakan api, aku tau kau hanya berniat mengejekku."

Josh Hobey-Hoseok tau kalau Tarrel itu pintar, laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu gampang pelajari banyak hal, namun sikap bandelnya yang membuat Tarrel selalu diganggu di kelompok mereka. "Oke, lalu apa yang jenius ini lakukan pagi-pagi disini? untuk meninggalkan urusannya di kebun kentang dan selada?"

"Ugh.."

"Tidak suka piket memasak, Tarrel?"

Tarrel menggulirkan pandangannya, ke kanan dan kiri. Mengatupkan rapat bibirnya berfikir sesuatu, apapun itu, agar bisa dijauhkan dari tungku, karna dia yakin akan berakhir merusak apapun yang ada disana. Ini demi keselamatan sarapan mereka.

Lama terdiam, Hobey menyeringai dan siap berjuar lagi sebelum suara lain mengalihkan mereka.

"Hobey! kau dapatkan ikannya?" itu Petter Jeelmian-Jimin, menyibak dahan kowhai dan mengikatnya di batang lebih besar, membuka jalan. Mata Jeelmian melebar saat melihat Tarrel berdiri disamping Hobey "Oh! disana rupanya kau, anak nakal."

"Aku dapatkan ikan dan tangkapan bagus lainnya, Jeel!" Hobey mengangkat keranjang ditangannya dan menarik lengan Tarrel yang meronta . Tarrel berguman sesuatu dengan desisan tak suka.

Jeelmian berdiri tegap, melipat tangan di depan dadanya yang telanjang. Sang Penjaga* suku Māori _Aetearoa_ selatan itu terlihat segar sehabis membasuh diri dibawah air terjun Huka pagi ini. Ia berdecak melihat tingkah Tarrel yang meronta-ronta dalam tarikan Hobey.

"Bawa dirimu berguna untuk sesuatu, Tar. Terserah kau mau apanya Sang Pemimpin* tapi kuharap kau tidak membuat Jeje melakukan pekerjaannya jadi dua kali lipat lebih lelah." Jeelmian berseru, cukup keras untuk didengar mereka berdua dalam jarak lima meter.

Hobey agak melempar tubuh Tarrel, tubuhnya terdorong, berdiri sempoyongan dengan hidung Tarrel yang dekat sekali dengan dada bidang Jeelmian. Oh tidak, lihat! bulu merak jubah korowai Tarrel berguguran lagi!

"Hentikan itu, Hobey, kau bisa merusak jubah ku, kuhabiskan seminggu berburu dan seminggu lagi untuk membuat simpul!"

Hobey membalas hanya dengan memutar mata dan tertawa jenaka. Jeelmian berucap lagi.

"Tarrel, aku bicara padamu."

"Ah-ya, Oke, aku berusaha berguna. Lihat aku bawa busurku, aku akan pergi berburu burung!"

"Tidak, tidak, jangan burung lagi. Daniel sudah pergi untuk itu, dan tolong patuhi giliran piketmu. Bawa bokong montok mu ke kebun kentang lalu cabuti selada."

"Pasti setelah itu Yoon akan menyuruhku untuk mengupas kentang, lalu memasaknya. Aku tidak bisa-"

"Kalau kau berkata tidak, dan semua meniru untuk melontarkan tidak, yang tersisa hanyalah kalian semua kabur ke hutan untuk berburu, tanpa tungku berkebul, tanpa kebun, tanpa ada kano dan pondok yang diperbaiki. Terserah, makan saja tangkapan kalian mentah-mentah."

Hobey mengangguk samar, mengapresiasi ucapan Sang penjaga sambil memainkan tombaknya untuk menebas belukar disekitar kaki mereka. Tarrel mengulum bibir dengan kernyitan dahi mendalam.

Jeelmian melanjutkan. "Aku tau ada piket yang kelihatannya sial, tapi kita butuh kerja sama untuk lebih lama dan selamat disini. Kau mendengarku?"

Siulan Hobey yang selanjutnya terdengar menjengkelkan Tarrel. "Petuah yang sangat bangus dipagi hari, Jeel. Semoga si bungsu Tarrel ini bisa berhenti jadi anak yang seenaknya."

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau iya, jika kita masih berdiri disini memperdebatkan siapa yang akan mengupas kentang."

Tarrel menggeram rendah, menarik sulur busurnya agar lebih erat ke tubuhnya. " _Tino pai._ Aku pergi dari sini!"

Setelah debuman tubuh dari dada Tarrel dan Jeelmian yang sengaja ditabrakan, setelah gemerasak daun howkai mulai tenang _._ Jeelmian dan Hobey melepas raut serius dari bingkai wajah rupawan mereka.

Pipi bercoret tato mereka bergetar, berbagi pandangan dan mengeluarkan 'Pfft' satu sama lain setelah melihat bagaimana Tarrel menghentak-hentakan kaki ke bumi menyeret langkah masuk ke pemukiman kelompok.

"Uhh si bungsu menggemaskan sekali."

"Garap terus dia, hari ini hari legalitasnya. Buat dia jengkel sampai nanti di pesta kita buat dia mabuk dengan tuak dan beberapa cawan sopi."

Hobey dan Jeelmian melakukan tos, tertawa-tawa sambil menysurilangkah yang sama ke arah Tarrel ambil, jauhi sungai, kembali ke pemukiman.

"Tidak percaya dia sudah dua puluh lebih satu semester tahun, huh?" itu Hobey, mendesis penuh minat dengan kurang ajar.

"Siapa kira-kira yang nanti akan menggores tato di lehernya, ya?"

"Sang pemimpin, O'Niel?"

"Itu seharusnya bukan kakaknya." Jeelmian berguman, tidak itu tidak mungkin Kirt O'Niel -Namjoon alias Sang Pemimpin alias kakak Tarrel, tentu bukan.

"Kita lihat saja ramalannya, karena sepertinya O'Niel antara akan sibuk dengan tim berburunya atau sibuk dengan pasangannya, Yeah, si Yoon malam ini."

"Yang pasti bukan salah satu wanita yang ada di kelompok, karena Tarrel sendiri seorang _sub_ *."

"Sepertinya bukan diriku, karena aku harus menari malam ini." Hobey mengusap dadanya dramatis, dan Jeelmian memukulkan tinju ke bisep tebal Hobey.

"Semoga beruntung. Karena legalitas artinya, malam dengan mabuk, goresan tato, juga telanjangi diatas tilam."

.

.

.

Tarrel menapaki jalan setapak yang ditandai dengan potongan cangkang kerang yang sebagian remuk dan sebagian utuh, untuk kembali ke pemukiman kecil mereka. Warna hijau daun, cokelat batang, merah matang tembikar, hitam, putih, sampai jingga kelopak bunga masuk di netranya.

Beberapa anggota lelaki senior di kelompok mondar-mandir sibuk, membawa parang, palu, keranjang batu, dengan menggunakan jubah korowai atau tanpa jubah. Mereka terbiasa bangun pagi akhir-akhir ini karena wilayah ini sedang dalam pemetaan. Pohon-pohon menjulang sudah banyak mereka babat, dan pondok-pondok baru sudah beberapa berdiri lebih kokoh. Pemukiman mereka mulai sempurna terbentuk dan itu cukup nyaman.

Para wanita, total empat dari keseluruhan kelompok, sedang berkumpul membuat lingkaran untuk menjahit karpet bulu beruang, menganyam dan menyiapkan pasak. Jesica dan Irene menyadari Tarrel mengamati mereka, kemudian melambai padanya sekilas. Senyum dan kalimat ceria saling terlempar dari lainnya yang ikut menyapa pagi mereka.

Tarrel masuk ke salah satu pondok, bertemu Jean dan Daniel yang kembali dari berburu. Mereka menaruh busur miliknya bersisisan dengan tempat dimana Tarrel meletakkan busurnya. Tarrel menyadari tatapan mereka padanya.

"Sarapan kita?" itu Daniel, menaikan alisnya main-main.

"Bawa tangkapan kalian ke dekat tungku, mana bisa mereka memasak kalau kalian lambat." Tarrel menggulung serat kain hitam dalaman jubah nya sampai siku, menjawab sedikit dongkol.

"Aish sudah tuh, kalkun yang besar sudah dihantarkan ke dekat tungku!" Itu Daniel lagi.

"Haha lihat dirimu, kau seperti siap mengumpat kapan saja." Jean terkikik ikut bergabung mengganggu.

"Aku bisa mengumpat sekarang, jadi jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau pergi menemui Yoon dan Jeje."

"Masak yang enak ya Tarreliee~ kita kelaparan sehabis berlarian berkilo-kilo meter!"

Tarrel menjulurkan lidah pada keduanya. Menyibak gorden jalinan kerang dan buru dengan beringas lalu membawa dirinya ke kebun. Tarrel bersumpah dia belum siap dengan kegiatan ini.

Myer Yoon-Yoongi melipat tangan di depan dada, posisi yang mengingatkan Tarrel pada Jeelmian beberapa saat yang lalu di dekat muara sungai. Badan Yoongi yang lebih pendek tidak berhasil menghalangi Jeje yang juga merengut melipat tangan di dada dibelakangnya.

Baiklah, awal yang tidak terlalu bagus.

"Aku terlambat, eh?" Tarrel menggerakan jemari dan lengannya, seperti menulis diatas udara lalu menangkupnya menjadi gestur maaf. Kalimatnya dieja perlahan, sejelas mungkin untuk Yoon.

Yoon mendapatkan kulitnya tidak sepucat biasanya, pelipisnya berkeringat, mukanya memerah karena terlalu banyak meniupi tungku juga tangannya sedikit teriris batu tajam untuk memotong. Dia mengedikan bahu dan menampilkan ekspresi marah.

Jeje maju menengahi. "Beruntung untukmu karena tinggal sedikit pekerjaan yang tersisa. Bawa keranjang ini bersamamu, cuci kentang-kentang ini ke anak sungai terdekat, lalu kembali lagi kesini. Kalau kabur lagi, kubakar kau bersama kalkun!"

Yoon akhirnya menurunkan lipatan tangannya, terkekeh tanpa suara. Surai hitam halusnya berlarian kemana-mana diterpa angin pagi, gigi rapihnya terlihat saat dia tertawa karena gertakan Jeje, itu manis sekali, dibalik perangainya yang sebenarnya galak dan menuntut.

Tarrel memandangnya dan terpana. Tak dipungkiri bagaimana Sang Pemimpin mereka, kakaknya , O'Niel memilihnya sebagai pasangan tidur dan bercengkrama.

Hanya satu kekurangan yang dimiliki Yoon.

Yoon kembali memicingkan mata sipitnya dan menyimpan senyum gusinya saat Tarrel masih berdiri konyol disana. Yang lebih tua mengangkat lengan kanannya, membuat isyarat diatas udara, lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah yang harus Tarrel tuju. Tarrel mengerti, serta merta berlari sambil tertawa.

.

.

Sarapan berhasil dibuat dengan minim kekacauan dari Tarrel. Yap, setidaknya dia tidak menghancurkan tembikar yang baru saja dibuat Irene dan Lisa. Yoon menginstruksi dengan sangat baik sangat kontras dengan Jeje yang selalu mengomel.

Daging kalkun bakar dan sup dihidangkan. Potongan kentang mengambang yang memiliki bentuk buruk dalam kuali sup adalah hasil karya Tarrel, toh tidak masalah, kalau sudah masuk tergerus usus semuanya akan sama menjadi ampas. Kalau soal rasa Yoon lebih bisa memberikan magisnya.

"Ini enak sekali."

"Jahe, apakah ini rasa jahe dalam sup? aku merasa segar kembali!"

"Ini kau sebut potongan kentang, Je?"

"Bukan aku yang mengeksekusinya!"

"Kalkun bakar ini yang terbaik!"

"Kau sudah dapatkan energimu, ayo kembali bekerja kawan."

Riuh, mayoritas puas. Satu kelompok senang, Tarrel berhasil selamat dari kroyokan masa.

Mangkok batok kelapa di kumpulkan, daun talas dibakar di kompor tungku paling besar. Jeje menerima peralatan makan kotor dengan suka cita sambil menerima pujian untuk kalkun bakarnya. Beberapa orang kembali beranjak pada kesibukannya yang sebentar lagi akan final, juga sepertinya bergegas untuk menyiapkan lebih banyak lagi bahan makanan. Entahlah, karena selesai dengan mangkok nya Tarrel langsung diteriaki untuk tugas lain.

Dasar sial kau gerombolan Jeelmian diujung sana!

Aduh, sibuknya pemukiman baru, sibuknya nomaden. Dan mereka selalu mengalaminya tiap kali mereka datang ke tempat baru tentu saja.

Tarrel yang masih belum lepas dari tugas piket berjalan sempoyongan sambil dengan dramatis mengeluhkan sekarung potongan umbi wortel dan kentang yang tersampir di bahunya. Beberapa menit lalu, Tarrel merepotkan dirinya membuat sekop seadanya dari batang pipih, dahan, dan sulur ranting basah. Dia berharap prakarya ini bisa membantu banyak dalam proses berkebunnya.

Menyusuri rerumputan basah, rombongan capung bersaing dengan kumbang menabraki jubah korowai Tarrel. Dongakkan kepala Tarrel melirik asal suara siul-siulan, untuk temukan beberapa gelatik berlindung dibalik trembesi , bersembunyi dan menyerah terbang lebih tinggi karena bisa jadi disergap ajal oleh burung rajawali bermata tombak yang sedang berkeliling jauh diatas kepala dan pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi.

Sampai di kebun mini-minian suku mereka, Tarrel mulai membungkuk, memasang kuda-kuda untuk menggemburkan kembali tanah. Cabuti semak belukar hama.

"Tumbuhlah yang subur untuk menghidupi kami, kebunku!" Tarrel berujar setelah menepuk tangan dan beres dengan empat deret baru cocok tanamnya.

Hujan turun sepanjang malam, gejolak air turun dengan cukup deras sejak di anak sungai. Tarrel basuhkan kedua kaki, tangan, wajah, dan segunung selada pada keranjang kayu sebelum ia mendengar gemerisik.

Tarrel menoleh cepat. Insting tarzannya, juga insting penuh keingintauannya bekerja. Tarrel menyimpan belati di bawah serat celana kain pendeknya, di harness kumal yang melilit paha, dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus gagangnya. Kalau itu hewan buas, Tarrel lebih dari siap menghadapinya.

Gemerisik lagi, Tarrel memeriksa dengan dongakan kepala ke dahan-dahan tinggi pohon kauri. Oke, adrenalinnya terbakar. Dia seorang diri jauh lebih kedalam hutan dan mendengar gemerisik lain makin membuat ujung kakinya ingin melompat.

Ya, benar ada yang melompat, dan itu bukan Tarrel, melainkan sesuatu dibalik salah satu pohon kauri. Penyebab gemerisik itu muncul.

"Oh Wah!, Sial, benda apa kau!" Tarrel berteriak terkejut, lalu sedetik kemudian kembali menenangkan jantungnya. Satu yang dia ketahui, kesempatan menggunakan belatinya gagal, karena hewan dihadapannya ini jauh dari kata seram malah kelewat indah untuk disakiti.

Seekor kijang dewasa mengawasinya dengan mata bulatnya.

"Hei.. cantik?"

Kijang tersebut melompat melewati akar yang menyembul di tanah saat Tarrel membawa tangan mencoba mendekatinya. Keranjang penuh selada dekat anak sungai terabaikan.

Tarrel tertawa, mengedipkan mata cepat seperti tombol shutter kamera yang membiarkan lensa matanya merekam gemulai kijang yang kini memunggungi nya namun masih merepotkan diri menoleh kearahnya.

Kijang itu berlari, dan dibalik pohon kauri yang lebih rendah, ada kijang lainnya yang lebih rendah juga dari yang awal bertemu Tarrel.

"Whoah, tunggu! tunggu!"

Tarrel tidak berfikir banyak saat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melesat berlari mengikuti arah kijang itu pergi. Melompat-lompat menapaki bumi, Tarrel dengan dua tungkai lincahnya membawa senyumnya melebar memandangi kijang pertama yang dia lihat di kawasan _Aetearoa_ selatan _._

Debuman kakinya mulai melambat saat kedua kijang itu pun mulai gemulai kembali gerakannya. Tarrel tidak punya ide seberapa jauh dia berlari, matanya memicing saat melihat gelagat dua kijang itu yang sepertinya gelisahj dan dalam mode siaga.

"Ada apa..?"

Bunyi tembakan senapan memekakan makhluk hidup disana. Termasuk Tarrel. Tarrel cukup menyesali keteledorannya, juga masih menaruh cemas pada dua kijang cantik tadi yang lari tunggang langgang karena bunyi yang lebih mengagetkan dari kembang api itu.

Tembakan lainnya, dan Tarrel mengutuk tempatnya berpijak karena ia mendengar suara tawa manusia lain menjadi gema.

Tarrel menatap sekeliling, mengeratkan jubah korowainya, menepis gemetarnya. menengok kebelakang was-was dan melihat dahan dan semak belukar yang tertekuk karena tadi dia melewati dan melesat diantaranya tanpa pikir panjang. Ini akan menjadi jejaknya untuk kabur kembali ke pemukiman dan juga menjadi jejak yang menyisakan penyesalan baginya.

Tarrel menelan ludah dari sela pohon karet yang menjulang.

Disana, dua puluh meter arah tenggara darinya ada bungalow kecil dan rumah kaca. Lima puluh meter arah utara darinya ada dua laki-laki membawa senapan di tangannya.

Sial! seberapa jauh dia mengejar kijang hingga bertemu tanda kehidupan lain. Bodohnya kau Kirt Tarrel, Kirt O'Niel-Namjoon bisa membunuh dan mencampakan siapapun yang menimbulkan ancaman pada suku mereka, termasuk walau itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Tarrel mundur, kearah tenggara. Mengendap dengan tangan menggenggam pegangan belati di paha bagian luarnya. Dia memilih bersembunyi di bungalow yang mungkin tidak meresikokan dirinya lebih terlihat ketimbang diantara batang kurus pohon pinus.

.

.

" _Trial_ , Jaeger?" Yang dipanggil Jaeger -Jan Jaeger-Jungkook mengedikan bahu lalu meniup lingkaran moncong senapannya yang berasap. Menjawab sambil mengamati arah dua kijang yang lari terbirit karena terkejut bunyi tembakan senapannya.

"Uh, huh. cek peluru."

Yang berujar duluan tertawa, hingga menggema di hutan. "Boros, _kid_. Hei, apa lagi yang akan kita cari di hutan sedalam ini?"

"Aku berencana ke bungalow sebentar, kau bisa kembali duluan tanpa aku."

"Oke, ku tinggalkan kau disini, buruan kita sudah cukup memuaskanku. Penat sudah lepas."

"Bagus untukmu, Jongkey."

Jongkey- Jongin. Mengusap senapannya dengan sapu tangan yang disimpannya di saku belakang. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaiaan kasual yang telihat mahal dan pas di tubuh atletis mereka, keduanya dominasi warna coklelat terang dan putih. Mengikat sabuk kencang dengan lilitan tas peluru dan sabuk senapan di pinggang dan punggung.

Memilih untuk tidak mengusik keinginan juniornya yang keras kepala, Jongin mengedikan bahu lalu menepuk punggung Jungkook untuk berlalu keluar hutan.

Jungkook mengambil langkah seribu, melunturkan muka seriusnya lalu menatap sendu rumah kaca dekat bungalow tidak jauh dari pijakannya.

.

.

Tarrel-Taehyung memposisikan diri, masuk ke bungalow tua yang penuh dengan serakan gulungan kertas dan botol-botol kaca berisi potongan botani yang mulai mengering karena lama tak terurus. Kaki telanjangnya menapaki lantai bertekstur batu dan keramik dibawahnya, halus sekali.

Si surai sewarna mahoni dengan jubah korowai itu membuka jendela kecil dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk ke bungalow. Menyipitkan mata saat sinarnya tepat mengenai kelopak matanya. Tarrel terlambat menyadari saat salah satu manusia yang tadi dari kejauhan dilihatnya ternyata menuju ke tempat yang digunakannya bersembunyi.

Menunduk, melipat kaki, duduk setengah jongkok. Tangannya dibawa kedepan dada, menekan dentuman keras di bagian jantung.

 _Jangan kemari, jangan temukan aku, jangan lihat kesini._

Tarrel menyempatkan diri mengintip dari lubang yang ada di antara tatanan kayu dasar bungalow yang dia singgahi. Laki-laki itu berdiri memandangi rumah kaca yang bersisian dengan bungalow.

Dalam netra sewarna kayu sengon tua Tarrel, laki-laki yang dilihatnya bepenampilan sangat atraktif, seperti orang kaya, seperti pemburu karena senapan yang disandangnya. Hidungnya mancung, tone kulitnya lebih cerah dari milik Tarrel yang memiliki warna tan, surainya hitam legam dengan ujungnya berwarna _brunette_ , wajahnya seperti keturunan eropa, latin, dengan sentuhan asia. Oh tuhan lihat otot bisepnya yang tercetak di baju seragam cokelat terangnya. Tarrel yakin laki-laki itu bisa dengan mudah mencekiknya atau melempar tubuhnya.

dan, shit, Tarrel hangus mengakui kalau dia... sangat tampan.

Tunggu.

Bukan itu yang harus Tarrel pikirkan!

Kalau dia ketahuan ada disini, laki-laki itu pasti akan mengendus pemukiman sukunya yang baru mereka bangun dan menghancurkan segalanya. Tidak! hal seperti itu tidak boleh terjadi. Karena dilihat dari penampilannya, bukan tidak mungkin bahwa laki-laki pemburu ini memihak pada fraksi eropa yang ingin menghabisi suku Māori.

Maka itu Tarrel membawa dirinya keluar dari bungalow, ingin melesat jauh dari sana saat laki-laki pemburu itu sedang terdistraksi pada bunga-bunga di rumah kaca.

Namun sial, dalam belokan terakhir untuk menghapus ekstensinya keluar dari bungalow, jubah korowai Tarrel tersangkut. Bulu elang dan merak yang terjalin disana kusut pada paku payung di pagar rendah bungalow. Diantara kungkungan megah hutan, Tarrel merutuki kebodohannya saat terlalu banyak menimbulkan suara dalam pergerakannya.

Sruk, Srek, Buk!

Jaeger bangkit dari bunga-bunga pada bagian depan rumah kaca. Berlari cepat, menyerngitkan dahi, dan siaga mengacungkan senapan kalau-kalau itu hewan buas. Sekelebat bayangan sempat dia tangkap saat makin dekat dengan sumber suara. Jaeger nyaris tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat.

"Siapa disana?!" pelatuk ditarik peluru senapan meledak dan timahnya berlari.

" _Oh shoot!_ *" Tarrel mengumpat sepelan mungkin. Panik.

Jaeger membawa diri makin dekat. Senapan diarahkan pada bulu-bulu elang dan merak yang melayang diudara dekat pagar rendah bungalow. Jaeger-Jungkook berseru dengan suara lebih menyentak.

"Hewan? atau kau manusia? aku yakin kau berdiri dan cukup tinggi!"

Tarrel-Taehyung menyandarkan diri lebih menekan bangunan kayu dibelakangnya. Terengah, masih berhasil menyembunyikan diri dari penggelihatan si pemburu.

Namun, demi tuhan yang entah mana harus dia percaya.

Tiga meter jarak mereka, dan Taehyung bersumpah mendengar suara si Jaeger-Jungkook berguman.

"Bulu merak?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Sang Pemimpin** : Kirt O'Niel : Namjoon : Kakak Taehyung (Tarrel) : Yang memimpin seluruh suku kecil Maori disini. paling berkuasa, dipatuhi, panutan, yang terkuat dan terpintar, darah pemimpin terdahulu mengalir pada dirinya (faktor keturunan suci).

 **Sang Penjaga** : Petter Jeelmian : Jimin : Kepercayaan pemimpin dan seluruh sukunya, termasuk yang terkuat dan terpilih untuk 'menjaga', seperti panglima, harus tegas dan bisa menggantikan kalau pemimpin tak ada.

 **Sub** : Submisive : Bottom : Uke : Pihak penerima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada pertanyaan anak-anak?**

 **Semoga kalian terbiasa sama nama-nama mereka yaa. aku sudah jelasin diawal dan kuharap kalian bisa menikmati ceritanya tanpa banyak bingung2 soal nama . lol.**

 **Oya disini udah lumayan kelihatan ya, yang ada di suku maori itu : Taehyung (Tarrel), Jimin (Jeelmian), Hoseok (Hobey), Yoon (Yoongi) maaf dia kubuat bisu :( Namjoon (O'Niel), serta viguran2 lainnya.**

 **Yang ada di fraksi, atau struktur, atau orang eropa asli penghuni kota terdekat adalah Jungkook (Jaeger), dan nanti muncul inces Seokjin (Seekjan), serta viguran2 lainnya,**

 **Untuk usia, aku bikin mereka semua diatas Taehyung (Tarrel) yang baru 20 tahun, jadi yang termuda untuk cast anak-anak bangtan itu baby Taetae yaa, detailnya mungkin bersamaan jalan cerita.**

 **dan** _ **lowkey**_ **, aku infokan, pair yang mau aku usung adalah KookV, MinYoon,** _ **slight**_ **MinV,** _ **slight**_ **NamYoon (iya Namjoon Yoongi lol ntar drama). kalian paham kan maksud aku, inisial top depan, bot dibelakang. hehe.**

 **Oya, ini** _ **mature content**_ **, ih, nanti ada nganunya. jadi kalau kalian ngga merasa cocok sama** _ **pair**_ **atau ide** _ **mature content**_ **yang isinya akan ada** _ **sex**_ **nya.** _ **y'all can leave me and this story from now on, dear.**_ **uu**

 **terima kasih ya sudah baca sampai sini, dan aku sangat mengapresiasi kalian yang ninggalin review. hihi.** _ **my vitamin**_ **,** _ **indeed**_ **!**

 _ **so, i think that's enough, see you on another works, love!**_


	3. Herbs

Lepaslah anak-anak angin dari selipan tinggi pohon sengon. Berderai-derai, terbahak-bahak membelai tengkuk Taehyung-Tarrel hingga mendinginkan keringat yang bercucuran.

Gugup setengah mati, seujung jari pun Tarrel tak berani bergerak, hingga rasanya berisik nafasnya adalah dosa terbesar sekarang.

Bagaimana _sih_ , tiga meter dari kakinya berpijak bisa jadi adalah sumber kematiannya. Atau _nah_ , Tarrel tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi saat gemerisik ilalang dia dengar semakin jelas serta gumaman seorang manusia lain.

Tarrel menapakkan telapak lengannya ke tatanan kayu bungalow tua dibelakangnya, meraba, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya melawan arah datangnya gemerisik. Mengendap dan meminimalisir gesekan jubah korowainya, hingga sampai pada sisi lain rumah sebelum dia mengendap.

Gemerisik mereda. Tarrel mengusap pelipisnya yang banjir keringat. Memandang jauh keatas dan menemukan pohon sengon yang lebih landai. Pilihannya adalah panjat pohon itu sembunyi dibalik dedaunan lebarnya atau berlarian bak kukang melesat kembali ke pemukiman, atau yang lebih gila, _sudahlah_ , biarkan Taehyung mengubur dirinya disini sekarang juga karena, yah, dia buntu memilih pilihan meloloskan diri. Hingga—

Tepat saat manik cokelat Taehyung kembali mematri daratan, dia menemukan sepasang sepatu boots hitam apik sejajar di jarak pandang di hadapannya.

Angkat dagu, manik hitam sewarna jelaga lain membidiknya. Habislah sudah.

Keduanya tidak pada kondisi yang baik, sama-sama terkejut. Jungkook sang Jaeger yang secara literal memang berarti pemburu itu memundurkan tungkai kakinya gentar setelah masing-masing dari mereka mengamati dan terselam dalam tatapan satu sama lain. Tarrel mencengkram sekali lagi pegangan belatinya.

"Hei.. kau.." Logat Eropa bangsawan yang sangat kentara keluar dari bibir dihadapannya, menyapa pendengaran Tarrel dan seketika menegangkan batinnya.

Dia ketahuan!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kim Taehyung** sebagai **Kirt Tarrel**

 **Jeon Jungkook** sebagai **Jan Jaeger**

 **Park Jimin** sebagai **Petter Jeelmian**

 **Min Yoongi** sebagai **Myer Yoon**

 **Jung Hoseok** sebagai **Josh Hobey**

 **Kim Namjoon** sebagai **Kirt O'Niel**

 **Kim Seokjin** sebagai **Kyne Seekjan**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Lucunya, sekelilingnya menjadi seketika sunyi. Diantara gagahnya belantara hutan dengan ribuan spesies penghuni, rasanya telinga menjadi tuli. Gemetar dan gentar sempat dirasa diujung kaki, dan Taehyung menepis itu karena dia benci menjadi macan pengecut tak bernyali.

Bola mata itu hitam sedalam jelaga, ada biru navi disana karena Taehyung-Tarrel terlalu lama memandang. Pahatan mukanya menarik, Tarrel akui menandingi tegasnya milik muka Namjoon-O'Niel saat memarahinya karena alis hitam tebal dihadapan ini menukik juga.

Satu kedipan dari manik yang berwarna hitam.

"Turunkan senapanmu itu." Tarrel memutus pandangannya dan melirik senapan dengan jemari laki-laki itu yang terselip di trigger pelatuknya.

"Yeah?" Sang Jungkook-Jaeger menelengkan kepala. Harusnya dia lebih waspada, namun dia merasa tak menemukan alasan untuk melakukannya saat bertemu _sweet creature_ seperti dihadapannya ini.

Alam rayapun pasti akan tersenyum, merunduk dan memuja hadirnya. Karena, sungguh, Jungkook-Jaeger cukup terpukau menatap wajah dihadapannya. Apakah ini terlalu cepat untuk Jaeger memuji?

"Simpan disana, jangan anarkis, jangan ganas, jangan sakiti apapun." Tarrel mengacungkan jarinya ke lengan Jaeger, menekan nadinya untuk berhenti mengedik dan mengindikasi akan menarik pelatuk untuk bersiap.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu selama kau tidak mengindikasikan tanda bahaya untukku."

"Yeah, itu bagus."

Jaeger mengambil langkah mundur dua hitungan lagi, Tarrel diam-diam mengeratkan pegangan pada belati di harness hitam yang bergelatung di paha luarnya, dibalik juntaian jubah korowai.

"Bagus. Tunggu, Kau perompak? atau lebih seram dari yang aku bayangkan?" Aku Jaeger.

"Tidak keduanya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku manusia biasa yang kebetulan bertemu denganmu." Tarrel mengutuk dalam hati percakapan _nonsense_ ini. Untuk apa dia buang-buang waktu dengan manusia eropa-latin-asia atau uh-entahlah ini. Dia harus melumpuhkannya lalu segera kabur. Sebelum kepalanya jadi taruhan O'Niel diatas tungku di pemukiman migrasi mereka selanjutnya.

"Tapi penampilanmu ini.."

Jungkook-Jaeger masih mematung disana walau makhluk yang serupa namun tak sama dengannya ini malah diam tanpa membalas lagi aksaranya. Well. Mata laki-laki rambut cokelat ini ternyata sewarna cokelat sengon tua, dan dua manik itu bergulir ke kanan dan keatas lalu ke kiri dengan cepat. Menangkap sinyal itu Jaeger merasa akan terjadi hal yang tidak beres.

"Kau terlihat merencanakan sesuatu. Hei, santai saja, kita bisa bicarakan masalah dan alasanmu kenapa berkeliaran di wilayah kami ini. Aku tidak gigit, kau tidak akan ku minta bayar pajak dan tilang seperti di kota. Sumpah."

Yang diajak berkomunikasi semakin memberikan gelagat mencurigakan, sepertinya laki-laki muda ini tidak pandai mengontrol gerak-geriknya.

"Aduh!"

Nah.

Kepala yang memakai jubah korowai merunduk, menunjukan belah sigarnya dan memperlihatkan betapa surai itu halus dan langsung turun menutupi dahi dan keseluruhan kelopak matanya. Jaeger sempat memutar bola mata sebelum yang lebih kurus mengerang lagi.

"Aku digigit ular!"

"Huh?" Jaeger ikut merunduk susulan, mencoba menangkap ular mana sih yang laki-laki ini tuduh menggigit kakinya, karena biasanya—

Zab.

Belati Tarrel berhasil dia goreskan. Dan _ups_ , cukup dalam. Jaeger meringis perih dan memandang Tarrel dengan heran dan tidak percaya. Diluar dugaannya kalau laki-laki berjubah lebat ini akan menyerangnya dengan senjata tajam dan membuat robekan melintang di celana hingga tembus ke daging pahanya.

Aconitine. Dapat ditemukan dalam spesies Aconite atau Aconitum. Itu adalah genus tanaman berbunga milik spesias keluarga buttercup. Tanaman ini berasal dari pegunungan Newland bagian utara, tumbuh di tanah yang lembab. Tarrel mengetahui fungsinya setelah mempraktekannya pada dirinya sendiri. Akar batang tanaman indah ini adalah racun alkaloid yang memiliki toksisitas aktif.

Toksin aconitine diserap dengan mudah melalui kulit. Jaeger-Jungkook merasa kerja denyut nadinya melambat, motorik melemah, dan sensasi kulit yang mati rasa kesemutan menyebar ke anggota badannya. Tidak bisa menopang badannya untuk berdiri tegak. Jaeger membiarkan tubuh padatnya menimpa si pelaku tikaman. Biar ikut nelangsa.

Tarrel mengutuki tubuh padat yang bukan tandingannya itu dibiarkan terperosok kearahnya. Tubuh Jaeger merosot dengan Tarrel dibawahnya tertekan dinding kayu bungalow. Tangan mencengkram kuat lapisan dada bidang Jaeger agar tidak benar-benar membuat keduanya tersungkur.

Aroma yang baru Tarrel kenali merasuki hidungnya yang cukup tajam dengan begitu cepat, merekam bau badan laki-laki pemburu keren dengan tali senapan melingkari punggungnya. Tarrel sempat berfikir, diantara sekaratnya si Jaeger yang kehilangan motorik saraf tubuhnya, bau wangi darimana ini berasal. Dengan apakah laki-laki pemburu ini mencuci baju, atau dengan apakah dia menggosok tubuh.

Lalu saat lengan Jungkook-Jaeger mencengkram pinggangnya seperti tak tahan kesadarannya akan lepas, Tarrel mendorong kuat tubuh itu terjerembab keatas basah ilalang sambil berseru diatas tungkai kaki jenjang dengan wajah pongah memainkan belati.

"Lupakan kalau kau pernah bertemu denganku."

Gelap lalu menutup kelopak sewarna jelaga.

Mana bisa Jaeger melupakan dosa dari yang telah melumpuhkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Tarrel?"

"Aku disini." Taehyung-Tarrel keluar dari salah satu gubuk setelah mendengar seruan O'Niel-Namjoon kakaknya. Dia sempat merinding mengingat dirinya belum sampai hati bercerita pada kakaknya soal apa yang dia alami pagi tadi.

"Kau dapat tugas, sore ini pergilah berpatroli ke perbatasan kaki gunung bersama Jeelmian dan Hobey." Dua yang disebut langsung muncul dari balik punggung kakaknya seperti pemeran opera sabun.

Oh?"

"Lalu pulanglah sambil membawa beberapa tanaman herbs, kita butuhkan itu disini dan akan coba memiliki kebun kecil herbs."

Rona wajah Tarrel kembali melemas, tanaman lagi, bercocok tanam lagi, tugasnya berputar pada tema itu melulu.

O'Niel mengedikan dagu, membuat bertiga laki-laki itu berjajar didepannya untuk mendengarkan bagaimana penjelasan lain dititahkannya. Jimin-Jeelmian– Sang penjaga memandang Namjoon-O'Niel-Sang pemimpin di mata, merasakan desakan khusus dalam tugas mereka kali ini.

"Bergegas bersiap-siap, seharusnya aku menyuruhmu pagi menjelang siang tadi tapi kau menghilang setengah hari ini."

Tarrel tersenyum tipis menampik bagaimana Hoseok-Hobey yang berdecak keki.

"Kembalilah sebelum petang, kalian boleh tunggangi kuda-kuda kalau bisa jinakkan. Hobey tau mana saja kuda-kuda yang patuh pada kita."

.

.

.

.

.

Selain menjadi Sang Penghibur (penari suku) si Josh Hobey-Hoseok ini ternyata memiliki keahlian lain yang sangat membantu. Dia bisa mendekati kawanan kuda-kuda dan mengerti apa saja nutrisi tanaman yang dibutuhkan mereka agar tetap bertenaga dan bisa digunakan untuk kelompok mereka. Dengan kata lain, Hobey merawat dan menjinakkan mereka dengan cucuran saja, itu bagus.

Bertiga itu berjalan dengan Hobey mengawali langkah dahulu. Mengikuti benang dari uluran kepompong ulat sutera yang dipasang sebagai penunjuk jalan. Kawanan kuda ada diujung lapang hijau disana, ada yang diam ada yang berlarian liar. Ada yang telinganya telah ditandai suku dengan kapur putih pula.

"Pilih yang berkapur, kalau kuda pilihan menyentak kalian, aku yang akan turun tangan."

"Takut, Tarrelie?" Taehyung jengah mendengar bujuk remeh dari Jeelmian-Jimin. Seharian ini menggodanya melulu.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk itu, aku lebih siap dari kuda."

"Ingat soal Herbs nya, ada di kaki hingga lereng gunung. Kita akan berpencar, paham?"

"Iya, iya kalian dapatkan tugas keren, aku dapatkan tugas merumput."

"Kalian dengar tidak sih, kusuruh untuk pilih kuda?!" dari kejauhan Hobey mengerang lelah diabaikan.

Pahatan gunung memecah langit semu biru, berselimut awan beralas bagai kelambu, nampak rendah menggantungi dengan kabut tipis seperti abu. Tinggi dan tajam jajaran pegunungan New Zealand _Aetearoa_ selatan menjadi bayangan bagaimana tiga pemuda itu lincah berkuda dalam lorong alam yang khusus tersembunyi dipetakan sukunya.

Lewati cermin ilusi di atas danau, menikung pepohonan yang melambai warna klorofil. Mereka dapatkan tiga kuda dengan dua warna cokelat tua dan satu hitam kelam. Jeelmian memimpin Tarrel dan Hobey, dengan Hobey yang mengkhawatirkan stamina si kuda hitam tunggangan Jeelmian-Jimin yang mungkin akan kurang bagus jika dipakai hingga sore menjadi jingga.

Di selah kaki-kaki gunung, mereka dapati beberapa pos dan 'jajahan' alam dari bangsa eropa yang seperti mengejek karya-karya tuhan yang dipercayai mereka. Jauh dari hijau, penuh dengan ornamen klasik eropa serta pagar duri yang pikir mereka, memuakan.

"Kita berpisah disini, biarkan para kuda disini. Selesaikan segera, karena petang kita harus kembali. Keratkan belati kalian juga jubah kalian, jangan ada yang ceroboh lebih-lebih terluka. Kita akan dekati kota, disana bisa saja ada penjaga perbatasan." Jeelmian berkata sambil mondar mandir gelisah diahadapan dua lainnya.

.

.

.

Mereka benar-benar berpisah dititik itu. Tiga ratus meter dibelakang jajaran pinus. Tarrel membawa dirinya meminimalisir gerutuan untuk mengemban tugas. Pergi ke lereng gunung hingga rayapi kakinya untuk menemukan harta alam. Herbs. Tanaman yang bisa dimakan, sekaligus untuk obat.

Sebelum kedua orang tuanya _hilang_ ditelan gemuruh bantaian diktator bangsa eropa yang keji pada sukunya. Taehyung-Tarrel kecil, sebagi seorang sub, sempat bertahun mengikuti ibunya kala si kakak dominan Namjoon-O'Niel dicekoki ayahnya perihal memenggal kepala.

Tarrel sangat mengenal macam-macam Herbs hingga tanaman beracun.

Ya, itulah alasan bagaimana dia selalu memiliki cawan-cawan racun di sudut gubuk untuk dibubuhkan pada belati, panah pegangannya, juga gerusan herbs dalam kantong-kantong daun basah yang siap sedia diedarkan saat ada jangkitan penyakit atau luka.

Ya, itulah pula alasan dia selalu kena sial untuk berurusan dengan cocok tanam karena nyatanya Tarrel cukup lihai dengan itu semua.

Dalam hati Tarrel, dia ingin seperti kakaknya, dia sudah cukup kecewa saat Jimin lah yang ditunjuk sebagai Sang Penjaga saat dia lah keturunan suci yang seharusnya lebih masuk akal untuk menyandangnya.

Kebutuhan khusus dari dirinya yang sub ini lah yang mencegahnya, jadi Tarrel selalu berlomba, bagaimana dia bisa diakui dalam sukunya, bisa dianggap keren seperti pejantan suku lainnya.

Memikirkan itu membuat Tarrel murung, dan dia hanya berakhir menyingkirkan keegoisannya.

Tarrel sudah banyak mengumpukan Herbs.

 _Apium Graviolens, Aloe Vera, Curcuma, Xanthorrhiza, Ricinus Communis. Pluchea Indica, Cyclea Barbata_ dan masih banyak lagi. Dia juga koleksi beberapa tanaman dan berry racun dengan kantong terpisah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal racun, Tarrel kembali teringat soal pemburu yang dia lumpuhkan pagi tadi di belakang bungalow. Apakah itu akan menjadi karma untuknya atau laki-laki itu akan masa bodoh dengannya?

Tarrel sempat meletakkan pria itu dengan apik dan nyaman di dalam bungalow, sebagai bentuk terima kasih tidak membunuhnya ditempat, namun itu masih mengganggu pikirannya. Dia hanya berdoa agar hal buruk tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan pucuk kepala Hoseok-Hobey terlihat, Tarrel menyusuri ilalang yang terbelah untuk mendekati senior sesukunya.

" _Fuck_!" Hobey melebarkan mata saat Tarrel menepuk pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba dan cara yang mengagetkan.

"Kau bilang apa, kenapa mengerang?! kata apa itu?!" Tarrel yang barusan sampai disisinya ikut terkejut saat sepertinya Hobey mempunyai umpatan baru yang belum pernah diketahuinya.

"Tidak penting! Kecilkan suaramu, lalu sembunyi bodoh! ada penjaga bersniper." Hobey mengeluarkan aksara dengan mendesis, memerosokan Tarrel ke bawah ketiaknya, yang lebih muda berontak juga kaget karena sepertinya lokasi patroli kali ini memiliki indikasi siaga 1 bahaya.

"Tapi Jeelmian masih disana!"

"Dia akan selamat kau tenang saja, dia dipanggil Sang Penjaga bukan tanpa alasan."

Tarrel mematai para penjaga dari mata awas dengan jarak pendang yang ditutupi jumput-jumput ujung ilalang.

"Senjata api yang dibawa mereka tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya."

"Itu senapan sniper, penembak runduk, mereka prajurit infanteri yang secara khusus terlatih untuk mempunyai kemampuan membunuh secara tersembunyi dari jarak jauh dengan menggunakan senapan berbentuk moncong alligator itu. Mereka tidak dalam mode siaga, jadi mereka tidak dalam formasi merunduk atau merendah dibalik pagar, kita bisa selamat, jangan banyak buat gerakan dan kegaduhan tak berarti."

Titik dari peringatan Hobey membuat Tarrel benar benar mengunci mulut dan gerakannya sebelum terdengar siulan yang sangat dia kenali. Keduanya menoleh satu sama lain.

"Itu disana." Tarrel menatap Hobey tepat dimata, laki-laki itu menangkap juga sinyalnya.

"Kode Jeelmian, Tarrel.. kau sudah mengerti macam siulan kelompok kita?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah banyak belajar!"

Mata Hobey berbinar dengan kedua tangan ditangkupkan ke atas dada seperti ayah yang bangga atas anaknya. "Kerja bagus kawan, ayo mengendap."

.

.

"Buruk sekali, mereka menambah penjagaan, kita butuh ekstra waspada saat kita kembali ke kota untuk membutuhkan sesuatu. Sepuluh penjaga, lima pemegang senapan sniper, lima pemanah itu tidak waras jika diletakkan di gerbang masuk kota yang tidak seberapa." Jeelmian berujar panjang lebar saat mereka bertiga kembali manapaki titik aman dibalik tabir turus pohon pinus sambil mengelus surai kuda hitamnya.

"Kudengar ada perompak dari utara yang habis merampok di kota dua hari yang lalu, itu wajar, mereka ketakutan. Juga, aku masih menemukan gorong-gorong kita aman, namun pagar yang sempat kita bobol kemarin.. sayang sekali, itu sudah ditambal kembali." Ujar Hobey melaporkan temuannya.

"Beritakan ini pada O'Niel. Dan Tarrel, kau dapat apa yang kau harus dapatkan?" Jeelmian berujar sambil mengurut sikunya yang nyeri karena tadi terlalu banyak merunduk mematai dibalik ilalang kering.

Tarrel sempat memandang iba siku Jeelmian-Jimin yang memerah. "Ini, semua kelas, banyak jenis, Jeje dan Yoon bisa menyayur Herbs malam ini!"

"Ku taksalah duga kalau kau memang berbakat dalam cocok tanam."

"Baiklah, kita bisa bubar darisini? Matahari sudah mau turun dan langit akan segera menggelap." Hobey mengendusi bau udara, membuat kudanya merunduk lalu melompat naik dipunggungnya. Tarrel dan Jeelmian mengikuti setelah anggukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari malu-malu, bergulir berniat bersembunyi bak lelaki kasmaran yang 'suka' tapi tidak berani bertegur sapa. Bayang-bayang bulan datang, bersama penjaganya para bintang-bintang. Permadani langit yang menjingga lambat laun menjadi warna nelangsa. Biru petang lalu kelam. Bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang yang berkedip genit ini menandingi hitamnya jelaga langit. Menandakan, malam pun datang.

Tarrel-Taehyung ingat tepat saat tiba di pemukiman setelah melepaskan kudanya ke belantara dia melihat Jeelmian dan Hobey menghadap O'Niel, kemudian, serta-merta Tarrel diseret Yoon-Yoongi untuk mandi di air terjun Huka. Dia bau kuda kata si manis Yoon.

Kantung-kantung berisi tanaman Herbs hasil jerih payah pengumpulan Tarrel direbut Jeje dan Jean, mereka akan mengolahnya, lalu memisah potensi bibit untuk selanjutnya dirawat di dalam pot-pot batok kelapa kecil.

Jubah korowai kebanggaan tergeletak, belati bergulir bisu disebelahnya, harness hitam melintang dengan ujung tercelup air, dan kain dalaman berlengan panjang pas badan Tarrel di loloskan. Saat ini hanya cawat yang melekat ditubuh semampai sintal berwana tan yang dimiliki Tarrel.

Setelah dibekali setangkup daun mint dan bunga melati untuk menggosok tubuh, Tarrel memandang tidak mengerti pada Yoon yang meneliti caranya mandi sambil duduk diatas batu terbesar di muara sungai sambil menghisap beberapa sendok madu dari tembikar kecil sebesar peralatan minum arak.

"Yoon, tidak mau mandi juga? Kenapa hanya aku yang mandi lalu kau memperhatikan?" Taehyung masih menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun jadi-jadian produk Irene hingga partikelnya tercerai-berai, menyempatkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menuliskan isyarat pada Yoongi sambil tetap reflek menyuarakan kalimatnya.

" _Aku sudah mandi. Aku disini untuk memastikanmu melakukan ini"_ Yoon membalasnya dengan isyarat juga. Iris gelapnya nampak berkilau seperti kucing dalam kegelapan sekitar air terjun Huka.

"Oh.."

Uh, memang bukan lagi rahasia bahwa seorang Tarrel ini sulit di suruh mandi. Banyak sekali alasan dia untuk melangkah ke air terjun Huka, dari yang airnya dingin, hingga tidak mau mandi bersama gerombolan laki-laki dewasa suku mereka yang kadang memiliki hormon meluber melihat tubuhnya.

 _Itu bukan salahku kan jika aku malas mandi?! Tentu tidak!_

Seru Tarrel kala itu.

Bayang-bayang purnama memantul di permukaan air sungai bersama jentik-jentik percikan air yang memekik beradu riak air. Tarrel yang semula memperhatikan ikan besar yang lewat disela kakinya berjengit ketika segera ditarik Yoon menepi. Semakin terheran heran.

Yoon menunggu Tarrel berganti baju dengan dalaman yang kering. Dia sudah persiapkan.

"Uh Yoon?" Taehyung agak melengos saat Yoongi memasangkan dengan cuek kepangan benang sutera dan serat akar yang terjalin indah mengelili kepalanya, dia nampak seperti mengenakan _headband_.

" _Kau harus memakainya."_ Yoongi menaikan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat dengan mengetukan tangan dengan telapak lalu lari ke pucuk kepalanya.

Madu dioleskan di sekitas bibir Tarrel, membuat Tarrel kembali menggerutu lagi, untuk apa dia dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa?

"Oh sial, apa ini madu dan.. buah berri?, merah Yoon? Yang benar saja?" Lengan Tarrel bergerak rusuh mengutarakan isyarat komunikasi pada Yoongi.

" _Kau lupa ini tanggal berapa pada malam bulan keberapa, huh?"_ Yoon yang mulai jengah dan lelah dengan bagaimana Tarrel merajuk akhirnya menyampaikan kodenya.

.

.

.

.

Jangan bayangkan hingar-bingar disko klub yang pernah Namjoon-O'Niel datangi saat menyusup ke kota, bukan, karena obor tidak bisa berkedip-kedip layaknya rantai led, itu hanya bisa menyala terang atau terpendar saat angin meniupnya.

Jangan bayangkan ada musik barat-eropa latin yang menyentak, tidak, mereka tidak memiliki sound system seperti disana, hanya nyanyian bersama yang padu padan dengan nada meriah yang disajikan dengan kendang, kentrung sederhana, serta teriakan entah ad lib seriosa inkoheren yang dimiliki mereka.

Satu yang O'Niel tau, suasanya ini sama, sama menyenangkan, sama melepas penat, namun, hal ini lebih menghantarkan hangat dalam sanubarinya.

Mereka rukun, pemukiman mereka terbentuk, turus-turus kehidupan akan dimulai di tempat kecil ia berpijak. Melihat ini, merasakan momen ini, O'Niel rasanya rela memotong belasan nadi manusia diktator penggila jabatan struktural yang berani mencoba mengusik sukunya.

Hobey dan tiga pejantan serta dua wanita lainnya maju ketengah lingkaran. Pakaian mereka berbeda malam ini, lebih minim namun dihiasi kerang-kerang dan jalinan benang sutra dan bunga-bunga, penghibur panggung _Aetearoa_ Selatan. Seruan, pacuan drum serta kendang menggila disetiap lekukan tubuh mereka yang bergerak dan menggilat oleh pendar cahaya. Mereka menari diiringi suara nyanyian dari satu koloni suku, sorak sorai harmoni dan suasanya makin membuat kucur keringat.

Jeje yang berulang kali dipuji atas masakannya malam ini sudah mulai teler mengangkat cawan dan tuak tumpah-tumpah dari sana, mulai melempar siulan ke para lelaki penari. oh para wanita, tolong simpan Jeje kembali ke barisan duduk kalian.

Tarrel memandang keki dari kejauhan, dia duduk disebelah kakaknya yang tertawa-tawa bangga sambil mengikuti senandung nyanyian. Diam-diam lengan kakaknya melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Cengkraman itu bukan bermaksud sensual padanya, hanya menjaganya agar tidak kabur.

Demi tuhan, harusnya ada Yoongi—pasangan Sang pemimpin disini agar mengalihkan Namjoon darinya!

Malam ini legalitas Kirt Tarrel. Bertepatan dengan pesta menyambut syukur akan terbentuknya pemukiman baru mereka secara utuh. Akhirnya Taehyung mngerti kenapa dia harus mandi dan berdandan dengan perhiasan.

Hal suci dalam aturan sukunya, jikalau memasuki malam legalitas adalah ritual goresan tato oleh seseorang dalam kelompok setelah acara menyanyi dan menari bersama usai.

Sisa intisari acaranya adalah kebijakan kelompok dan gagasan dengan embel senang-senang, serta hal liar. Karena, ya karena…. legalitas artinya, selain malam dengan mabuk, goresan tato, itu juga termasuk momen telanjangi diatas tilam setelahnya.

.

.

.

Pesta syukur masih berlanjut, tidak pula mereda, mereka masih mencomoti makanan dan minuman yang seadanya ada, serta masih bernyayian bersama.

Batok kelapa bergelimpangan, tuak beralkohol alami berceceran.

Setelah tegukan kelima dalam paksaan alkohol buatan dari Tuak ke Tarrel diterima, suara O'Niel membisukan berisik riuh rendah seisi suku. Tarian tangan diatas drum, kendang dan senar kentrung dilepas.

"Mari kita lihat ramalannya, siapa laki-laki yang beruntung yang akan menandaimu."

Suara tawa dan kikikan disekitarnya membuat Tarrel makin pusing. Gumaman dan umpatan keluar dari celah bibirnya yang memerah. Dipandanginya satu persatu laki-laki yang sedikit banyak mabuk tuak disekelilingnya.

Kepala Tarrel sudah dipenuhi pembicaraan-pembicaraan suram akan nasibnya malam ini. Tarrel mengkilas balik bagaimana dia dijatuhi takdir oleh kelompoknya sendiri dua tahun lalu. Saat darah burung elang tidak berhasil bertahan di dahinya dan menjadikan dia disebut sebagai laki-laki sub. Dua laki-laki sub lainnya menyambut dia suka duka, dan Tarrel sendiri sejujurnya terguncang.

Menjadi sub bukan pilihannya, Tarrel ini masih seorang _fresh man_ yang bugar, lihai, penuh ingin tahu, dan sangat keren kalau sedang membusur. Dan ketauhilah, kisah merananya di tungku dan kebun pagi tadi sebenarnya cukup adil untuk membuktikan dia bukan laki-laki yang kecewek-cewekan. Uh kenapa mereka selalu percaya pada ramalan ini ramalan itu.

Kesadaran Tarrel sudah banyak hilang, dia hanya bisa bertumpu pada dada Hobey yang tadi menjadi laki-laki terakhirnya yang bercanda dengannya sebelum mencekokinya alkohol tuak. Kurang ajar, sejak kapan laki-laki itu menumpunya dan apa maksud dari jemarinya yang mengelus lambat dibalik jubah korowainya?!

O'Niel maju, mengambil beberapa berkas daun jati yang dibungkus dengan potongan rambut Tarrel, O'Niel mendekati api unggun di hadapannya. Lihat! Konyol bukan, mana ada hanya dengan membakar itu takdir dari laki-laki yang akan melecehkan Tarrel malam ini akan terkuak?. Lalu serta merta dengan terbakarnya lipatan itu api unggun seperti dibiski Namjoon-O'Niel sepenggal mantra. Api unggun mengganas, api disana tiba-tiba menyentak besar bagai magis lalu O'Niel sempat mundur kebelakang. Membuka mata perlahan lalu berpendar memperhatikan jajaran kepala penghuni sukunya.

"Ramalannya mengatakan.."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Haloooooo semuanyaa :D**

 **Dibawah sini aku bakal ngasih sedikit penjelasan.**

 **So, Yeah.** _ **Personality**_ **Jungkook disini engga yang kubuat seme kaku dan tegang (eh tegang sih kalo sama :( wkwk) Jadii Jungkook disini lebih mayan santai, doi ini tipe** _ **smart**_ **juga kaya Tae, tipe** _ **caring**_ **, dewasa (iya), dan realistik. Dia pribadi yang bebas, begitu juga Tae. Dalam cerita ini aku akan utarakan bagaimana Jungkook-Jaeger serta lambat laun** _ **driving crazy**_ **dengan segala keunikan pribadi Taehyung-Tarrel. Hehe, mereka akan bertemu lagi kok!**

 **Oiya,** _ **dont expect too much**_ **ya...** _ **this story maybe not end up into that sweet story,**_ _ **tho**_ **...** _ **but, let me serving you tea before coffee ;)**_

 _ **Anw**_ **, t** _ **hank you for reading and apreciate my stories**_ **(untuk yang baik banget sampe ngasih vote juga!)** _ **I purple u so much**_ **readernims,** _ **u're somehow my energy for continue this story, thats sweet! See Ya!**_


	4. Fire

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** sebagai **Kirt Tarrel**

 **Jeon Jungkook** sebagai **Jan Jaeger**

 **Park Jimin** sebagai **Petter Jeelmian**

 **Min Yoongi** sebagai **Myer Yoon**

 **Jung Hoseok** sebagai **Josh Hobey**

 **Kim Namjoon** sebagai **Kirt O'Niel**

 **Kim Seokjin** sebagai **Kyne Seekjan**

.

.

.

.

"Jeel!, sial, keluar kau atau aku yang akan gantikanmu!"

Kecup basah terlepas, Jeelmian-Jimin ringkas mendorong Yoon-Yoongi menjauh dari jajahan lidahnya. Jeelmian mendengar seruan itu tapi tidak dengan Yoon yang merajuk. Yoon tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang tidak cukup keras baginya.

"Aku harus pergi, seseorang mencariku." Jeelmian bergerak cepat, memandang Yoon dimata, menunjuk dirinya lalu menuliskan isyarat dengan tangan yang naik menukik diatas udara sambil memperbaiki jubah korowai Yoon yang paling indah ia kenakan malam ini.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala tidak menerima, rautnya penuh tanda tanya. Seingatnya, menit sebelum ini dia masih bebas memiliki Jimin mencumbu dirinya. Kenapa Sang Penjaga ini tiba tiba menolaknya?

Jeelmian memalingkan diri, seratus per seratus abai dengan rajukan itu. Ia memunggungi Yoon dan mengenakan kembali pakaian adat suku sebagai Sang Penjaga. Terlalu banyak aksesoris dan bulu sematan diatas minim singlet hitam pas badannya, Jeelmian membutuhkan waktu untuk memakai itu semua kembali dengan benar setelah tadi nyaris telanjang.

 _"Kau sudah sangat siap disini, kenapa meninggalkan aku?"_

Yoon masih bersikeras membalikan badan Jeelmian yang sudah rapi dengan sandangannya. Mengeja untaian maksudnya dengan sebelah tangan menulis kalimat isyarat dan tangan lainnya mengelus bagian bawah perut Jeelmian.

Jimin menahan lengan kurus Yoongi, warna kulit putih pasangan O'Niel-Namjoon itu berpendar dibawah untaian cahaya lilin, terasa halus di tangan Jimin, hingga rasanya menyakitkan karena tidak mungkin ia diperkenankan menggengamnya seutuhnya. "Tidak, mari kita keluar, kau harus temui O'Niel, dia membutuhkanmu."

Jeelmian masih membujuk, kembali menuliskan dan mengkonversikan maksudnya dalam isyarat yang dimengerti Yoon.

 _"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu!"_

Yoon membalasnya tak kalah cepat, lebih egois.

"..."

 _"Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun diluar sana, untuk apa aku kesana dan berpura-pura menikmati hingar-bingar itu?"_

Kedua tangan Yoon melukis diatas udara dengan cepat dan bergumuruh emosi. Jeelmian sempat kesulitan mengartikannya dan memicingkan mata untuk memberikan atensi penuh padanya. Menggelengkan sekilas, Jeelmian kembali dengan keputusannya.

"O'Niel membutuhkan ketenangan darimu, padamkan berisik itu, ini sudah larut. Aku janji akan lakukan inginmu kalau Sang Pemimpin tidak ada. Ada seseorang memanggilku."

Yoon terdiam setelah membaca isyarat Jeelmian, itu bagus, karena seruan lainnya kembali terdengar. Jeelmian bergegas menyibak lapisan kain sutera penutup pintu gubuk pribadi Yoon. Menoleh terakhir untuk dapatkan Yoon melipat bibir, jatuh terduduk diatas buntalan kapas, masih pandangi Jeelmian dengan raut kecewa.

" _Ka kite anō_ , Yoon"

.

.

.

.

.

Kolase malam masih dengan binar rembulan dan dendangan bintang-bintang. Terselip diantara tinggi gunung yang menantang cakrawala, membelah awan, dan terpekur di antara bentang alam. Disana, Aetearoa selatan masih dihiasi senda gurauan.

Senang-senang tawa dan hingar-bingar kendang kembali terpatik setelah pembacaan ramalan dihadapan khalayak yang putari api unggun. Harum daging yang baru saja dibakar kembali tercium, mereka belum merencanakan kapan akan memadamkan pesta malam ini.

Mengendap dari gubuk pribadi Yoon, Jeelmian mengusahakan dirinya tak terkena pendar cahaya obor-obor yang meliuk disekitar sana. Menghilang dari kegelapan untuk selanjutnya muncul dari belakang selipan gubuk lain secara misterius, seketika membuat teriakan Hobey kembali mengatup.

"Jeel— disitu kau rupanya!"

"Ada apa?" Jimin berucap datar namun antisipatif kalau-kalau Hoseok membaca pergerakan dirinya sebelum ini.

Hoseok-Hobey melipat tangan di depan dada, pakaian tarian malam ini membiarkan dada bidangnya tereskpose bebas dengan hiasan indah bertebaran di tubuh kokohnya. Tersenyum masam Hobey menyampaikan; "Kau dapatkan dia, ramalannya mengatakan itu adalah dirimu."

"Apakah ini bualan lain darimu untuk mengejekku kemudian mempermalukanku?" Jeelmian menaikan alisnya, mempertanyakan.

"Pergi ke dekat lingkaran api unggun pesta syukur sekarang, dan kau akan tau."

.

.

Jimin-Jeelmian menganga sekilas lalu mengatup tiga detik kemudian, Ia saat ini dihadapkan dengan sorak sorai satu koloni sukunya dan dihadapkan dengan raut merengut seorang Taehyung-Tarrel. Membawa dirinya dekati si adik Sang Pemimpin, mereka berdiri sejajar dan otomatis memasang sikap sempurna saat keduanya telah berdampingan tepat diseberang lingkaran suku paling ramai.

Musik kembali riuh dan ruang dekat api unggun telah digelari karpet bulu beruang yang halus berserat. Para penghuni pemukiman kecil ini kembali mengkerumuni pelataran hiburan yang akan digelar sebentar lagi.

Myer Yoon-Yoongi sudah ada disana, tenggelam di dalam rangkulan Sang Pemimpin Namjoon-O'Niel yang duduk tenang jauh dihadapan mereka. Arah pandang mereka sejajar, Yoon yang menyiratkan suatu hal pada Jeelmian, dan O'Niel yang memasang senyum bangga pada adiknya Tarrel yang tersenyum masam.

Tarrel dan Jeelmian, mulai melangkah bersama, kobaran api unggun membesar setelah disirami minyak gas, pendar cahayanya jilati keduanya dan menghasilkan bayangan meliuk diatas tanah.

Diana dan Irene dekati mereka dengan alas kayu lebar yang berisi cawan-cawan tuak dan peralatan tato, bisikan beberapa frasa seperti enatah matra atau salam, Jeelmian mendadak serasa tuli saking gugupnya.

Nampan itu disambut dan peralatan tato di diambil Jeelmian untuk dikaitkan disisi bisepnya. Ada tongkat sepanjang dua puluh centimeter, kurus pendek dan ujung tajam dalam genggaman Jeelmian. Selusurnya berujung pada gembungan kecil wadah tinta. Setelahnya, masing-masing Tarrel dan Jeelmian mengambil cawan tuak yang diisi penuh-penuh.

Taehyung dan Jimin berdiri berhadapan, diatas serat karpet, diantara riuh satu koloni, dijilati pendar cahaya obor, disirami sinar rembulan, dan dirundung kegelisahan masing-masing.

"Aku? Serius?" Itu Jeelmian, berbisik entah untuk Tarrel atau dirinya sendiri. Alisnya menukik tak pasti dan rahang nya mengetatkan senyum tak enak hati.

"Kuharap itu bualan tapi kobaran api itu mengatakannya di depan muka kak O'Niel bahwa itu adalah kau." Tarrel berujar pelan, mencibiri ritual pembacaan ramalan yang _nonsense_ sebelum ini.

Tangan keduanya yang membawa cawan naik, meliliti satu sama lain, hal itu membuat mereka makin berdiri lebih erat. Pucuk cawan telah sampai ke bibir mereka, dan sebelum likuid alkohol dari bahan alami itu tertelan dalam kerongkongan Jeelmian terkekeh kecil. "Wah, sinting. beruntungnya aku dapatkan kau diatas tempat tidurku."

Tarrel mendelik, berusaha abai walau nyatanya tidak terima. Dia memilih segera menuntaskan ini sebelum mereka dipermalukan lebih lanjut. Keduanya minum tuak beralkohol itu dengan sorak-sorai _'Habiskan-habiskan!'_ diiringi gemuruh dan tepuk tangan penonton lainnya.

Yang pertama melepas lilitan tangan adalah Jimin karena dia menenggak alkoholnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Panas jalari tubuhnya, lehernya mungkin sudah bersemu saat ini. Dia pandangi Taehyung yang sepertinya kesulitan dengan alkoholnya, yang menyerngit di tiap sesapan.

Sebelum ini, Taehyung-Tarrel terlalu banyak dipaksa menenggak alkohol, dan sensasi pahit panasnya masih tersisa memuakan di kerongkongannya. Tarrel agak berjengit saat Jeelmian maju setengah mendekap mengelusi tengkuknya yang mendongak berusaha habiskan satu cawan penuh tuak. _"Telan dengan perlahan."_

Dorongan dari Tarrel didapatkan Jeelmian saat tetes terakhir alkohol meluncur bebas di bibir Tarrel yang mengkilat basah. Jeelmian mundur dengan terkekeh lagi sambil tetap pegangi siku Tarrel yang tubuhnya sempoyongan.

O'Niel berseru. "Mulailah sekarang, kalian berdua." Siulan dari lingkaran penonton bersahutan saat Jeelmian dan Tarrel mundur lima langkah ke belakang dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Mengambil langkah melingkar, mata bertautan. Mereka berdua akan bergelut dan Jeelmian harus lumpuhkan Tarrel, untuk kemudian sematkan tato di tubuhnya.

Lepas legalitas sesungguhnya adalah simbolis dari proses pembuatan tato tā moko diatas kulit bagian tubuh. Dalam legenda, seni tato ini menunjukkan _whakapapa_ dan sejarah pribadi seseorang. Tā moko merupakan penanda penting kedudukan sosial, pengetahuan, keahlian, umur legal, martabat dan sebagai tanda siap untuk dinikahi.

Pergelutan dilakukan karena Tarrel adalah lelaki sub, dia bukan wanita murni, harus dilakukan pembuktian didepan suku bahwa dirinya memang tidak sedominan itu, juga, bahwa ramalannya benar memanggil pejantan yang ditakdirkan untuk kalahkan dominasinya. Sedangkan alkohol, itu digunakan agar mereka lepas kendali, penghibur penonton.

Tarrel luar biasa sempoyongan, dan Jeelmian yang masih terangsang karena Yoon sebelum ini sama sekali tak membantu. Mata tajam Jeelmian menyipit amati seluruh tubuh Tarrel dari ujung rambut sampai kaki untuk kemudian menyergap cepat.

"Uh!" Taehyung terdorong, Telapak tangannya menaut dimilik Jimin. Kuda-kuda otot paha dan betisnya mengetat. Dia berusaha dorong balik desakan Jimin yang masih disana dengan cengiran mengejek.

Jeelmian menyapu kaki Tarrel dari depan. Kaki kanan. Betis Tarrel ia sapu dan jegal setelah memantapkan posisi maju menahannya. Tangan Jeelmian memegang bagian rusuk Tarrel, lingkarkan lengan kokohnya disana, Tarrel yang masih sempoyongan limbung dan terjatuh.

Jeelmian yang dengan mudah menjatuhkan Tarrel cukup tekeisap, posisinya berada di atas Tarrel yang menggerung setelah punggungnya menghantam tanah berlapis karpet. Siulan dan sorak sorai koloni masih disana.

Tarrel tidak mau mengeluhkan sakitnya, dia serta merta bangkit saat Jeelmian tergugu selami matanya dalam posisi menindihnya. Jeelmian dipiting dengan kedua lengan lemasnya, Jeelmian kembali mendorong Tarrel jatuh terduduk untuk kembali berdiri tatap Tarrel dibawahnya.

Secara tradisi, bagian yang diberi tato moko bisa dimana saja. Bagian wajah, leher, punggung, perut, betis, paha maupun pantat. Jeelmian menentukan target penatoannya, menatap nyalang tubuh Tarrel yang mengkilat peluh dibawah pendar cahaya.

Gerakan dan saling dorong mereka membuatnya menyentuh lekuk tubuh Tarrel lebih dari seharusnya. Pakaian Tarrel malam ini sungguh indah, banyak tersingkap karena terlalu banyak bergerak, dan Jeelmian bersumpah dirinya tidak sengaja meremas nipple dada Tarrel diatas jubah penuh hiasannya.

Mereka masih bergulat hingga nafas Tarrel putus-putus kelelahan. Pusing mendera karena alkohol, panas merajai karena terbakar stamina. Tarrel sempat menyakar bisep Jeelmian saat terakhir kali Jeelmian merubuhkannya hingga terlentang diatas karpet dihadapan satu suku.

Tarrel hilang hitungan berapa kali dia tersungkur, dan yang diterimanya saat ini adalah pipi yang dielus Jeelmian dengan lembut, dia pejamkan mata menyerah, hingga;

"Uh, sakit—" Baru ini Taehyung mengeluhkan sakitnya, Jarum goresi dan tusuki dagu hingga rembesan darah tipis keluar. Kepalanya mendongak saat Jeelmian terus mengukirnya dan bernafas berat didepan lehernya _. "Tenanglah, hanya sebentar."_

Usapan dingin diterimanya, dari daun barata yang direndam air dari aliran huka. Jeelmian menggores tinta sekali lagi dan seketika siulan dan sorak-sorai kelompok mengecilkan volumenya. Suasanya menjadi khidmad dan bertensi saat Jeelmian beralih pada lengan Tarrel yang mengepal. Menggoreskan jarumnya kembali disana, dekat, dekat sekali dengan permukaan nadinya.

Taehyung bergidik dan Namjoon menatap mereka dengan tajam saat gerungan sakit kembali keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Jimin usap lagi tinta setelah mengusap bekas goresan jarum dengan daun barata.

"Jeel, yang ini sakit sumpah." Tarrel menggigit pipi dalamnya saat Jeelmian masih menindihnya dan telaten menusuki kulit lengannya.

"Ssshh." Jeelmian mengusap bibir Tarrel yang bergetar. Selesai dengan sulur tato untaian terakhir, dengan gila dan karena terlanjur terangsang Jeelmian menarik diri hadapi wajah Tarrel yang pasrah tersungkur di hadapannya.

Itu tidak terjadi hanya dalam beberapa detik, namun puluhan gulir detik. Alkohol menguasai keduanya dan hasrat panas itu harus disalurkan. Jimin yang memulainya, melahap dan memangut bibir manis Taehyung dengan sensual dihadapan puluhan mata.

"Mmmhn!"

" _Ok, cut it off, right there, guard_."

Jeelmian mengedipkan mata saat sadari apa yang dilakukannya dihadapan khalayak suku. Dirinya berasa tuli hingga Berth kawan O'Niel maju menarik dan memisahkan dia yang seperti akan memangsa Tarrel bulat-bulat. Tarrel masih disana, dengan bekas darah merembes tipis luput dari usapan daun barata, terduduk menutup mata sambil mengusap bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Tangan Jeelmian sedikit belepotan tinta dan dia menoleh dapati orang-orang dalam suku terbawa suasana karena perbuatan sensualnya dengan Tarrel. Musik masih berirama, Hobey berdiri sambil mengacungkan jempol padanya ditengah pasangan-pasangan lain yang mulai bergelayut dan berbagi ciuman juga.

Yoongi... Yoon melihatnya berciuman dengan Tarrel!. Saat mata Jeelmian memandang kearahnya, dia dapati Namjoon-O'Niel sedang menyesap dan menggigit leher Yoon dengan manik kecewa Yoon terarah pada Jeelmian. Habis sudah.

"Gila, saking menikmatinya kau sampai tak dengar, Sang Pemimpin barusan berseru menyuruhmu untuk melanjutkannya di ruang pribadi."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya lilin menyebar di tiap sudut tempat tidur pada salah satu gubuk. Gubuk paling indah yang penuh hiasan simbolis dari gading dan tembikar. Sayup musik masih terdengar dengan not rendah. Jalinan kelambu sutera kelilingi mereka, tertiup-tiup gelak angin malam yang ejeki caggung diantara mereka.

Muka diusap kasar oleh telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu." Jimin-Jeelmian selesai dengan air kelapanya, berusaha mengumpulkan akal sehat dan menetralisir diri dari jerat memabukan tuak.

Taehyung-Tarrel lakukan hal yang sama, meminum kelapa selundupan keduanya hingga tumpah ruah ke dagu dan lehernya.

Mereka kembali ke kamar karena dinilai sudah terangsang satu sama lain, dan diharapkan dapatkan waktu bagus untuk keduanya. Untuk bercumbu atau bersetubuh. Terserah, karena Tarrel sudah sah dan boleh melakukannya dengan pejantan di ramalannya. Padahal kenyataannya, tidak, mereka saat ini mencoba mengontrol tuas kendali masing-masing kembali.

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkannya, tapi untuk apa ciuman itu?" Tarrel berujar setelah meletakkan batok kelapa di sudut ruang pribadinya, dekat dengan busur dan buntalan racun buatannya.

"Aku laki-laki, Tar, dominan, terangsang dan mabuk, aku diluar kendali saat kau begitu indah disana memandangku seperti minta untuk kusenggamai."

"Jadi kau berkata, aku yang menarik keinginan itu keluar darimu?!"

"Lima puluh lima puluh, ayolah, aku minta maaf, aku hanya sajikan apa yang adat suku ini mau, mereka memanggilku sebagai pejantanmu, dan kejadian itu tidak ku skenario sebelumnya. Lalu, apa aku menyakitimu?"

Hembuskan nafas pelan dan mengguman " _Ya, ya",_ Selanjutnya Tarrel berujar, duduk menggantung diatas dipan wangi jati dengan tumpukan kapas dan lapisan kain sutera diatasnya. "Aku maklumi sakit karena goresan proses menato ini. Sekarang aku ingin tau, kenapa kau buat sulur di dagu dan lenganku." Tarrel usapi tinta dan noktah di lengannya.

"Kebijakan suku, bahwa kita tidak diharuskan menggores tato mencolok di tempat yang mudah terlihat. Kugambar tato disana karena itu akan memudahkanmu agar tidak dipandang aneh saat harus menyusup ke kota. Juga—" Jeelmian melirik ke kiri, setitik malu menggantung sebelum diutarakan.

"Juga?"

"Kau tau kan tato moko itu memiliki arti dan doa."

"Lalu doa apa yang kau panjatkan padaku?"

Jeelmian dekati Tarrel, duduk bersisian dengannya diatas dipan nyaman adik Sang Pemimpin. "Aku berdoa bila aku lalai menjagamu seperti sebagaimana tugasku pada suku aeteroa ini, kuharap sulur itu bisa menjauhkanmu dari pengaruh roh-roh jahat."

"Itu manis." Tarrel terkekeh, menarik kaki dan mundur menggilas buntalan kapas dibelakangnya, menerawang tato barunya diantara cahaya lilin kamarnya.

"Dan, itu sebagai tanda, kalau kau sudah boleh menikah." Jeelmian menyusul, tertawa jahil sambil merebahkan diri disamping Tarrel setelah melepas hiasan dan atribut suku yang dikenakan.

Tarrel melirik sekilas kearah laki-laki bertubuh bidang yang berbaring tepat disampingnya. Bulu mata panjang Tarrel mengatup, tutupi mata yang dirundung kantuk, bergerak punggungi Jeelmian lalu ia berucap; "Ew, formalitas saja, paling yang akan nikahi aku juga salah satu diantara kalian, itu pun kalau kak O'Niel ijinkan."

Jeelmian tertawa lagi dibelakang tengkuknya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tarrel. "Tumbuhlah dewasa, Tar, aku tau kau cerdas, kuharap kau bisa lebih kuat, dan makin bijak. Kudoakan itu untuk malam legal mu."

Tarrel tertidur, dan Jeelmian terpekur bayangkan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Yoon setelah ini.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** sebagai **Kirt Tarrel**

 **Jeon Jungkook** sebagai **Jan Jaeger**

 **Park Jimin** sebagai **Petter Jeelmian**

 **Min Yoongi** sebagai **Myer Yoon**

 **Jung Hoseok** sebagai **Josh Hobey**

 **Kim Namjoon** sebagai **Kirt O'Niel**

 **Kim Seokjin** sebagai **Kyne Seekjan**

.

.

.

Fajar menyingsing, embun menari-nari. Puteri malu merekah kembali, hewan-hewan kecil berlarian ke kali. Suasana pagi, bangunkan sekuncup jiwa untuk segar kembali.

Saat Taehyung berkaca di cermin air sungai, Taehyung temukan tato nya berubah warna menjadi keemasan, tidak sehitam pertama Tarrel lihat goresan tintanya. Sulu-sulur lukisan Jimin indah, tribal, spiral, dan menyenangkan dipandangi. Taehyung bersyukur ternyata Jimin cukup berbakat dan masih telaten melukisnya.

Tarrel menyusuri langkah lagi, sandangi busur dan panah di punggung, ia meniti sungai yang akan membawanya ke air terjun huka.

"Tarrelieee~ Tarreliee~~~" Gelak riang tiga anak-anak memanggilnya. Jubah Korowai mereka kebesaran dibadan, basah dan nampak menggemaskan tercelup debit air dangkal sungai.

"Hei, Seejoo, Karmel, dan Rein! Kalian main di sini pagi sekali?" Tarrel melambaikan tangan, berlari gedebuk-gedebuk untuk menggoda si cantik Karmel yang membuka tangan minta peluk.

"Pancingannya patah, buatkan lagii~" itu Seejoo, merajuk saat Tarrel mengangkat Karmel tinggi dan tertawa-tawa diputar-putar diudara.

Tarrel mengendurkan lagi bisepnya, menurunkan Karmel lalu menaruh atensi pada tongkat panjang dengan kail kawat yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua. "Huh, apa yang kalian lakukan pada benda ini?"

"Maafkan aku kak Tarrel, aku tidak sengaja rusakkan benda ini, kuayunkan sekencang ini, whoosh.. whoosh... lalu terlempar hingga patah dihantam batu.." Itu Rein, berkata sambil memperagakan betapa heboh dia menggunakan mainan pancingnya.

"Iya! Padahal sebelumnya kita berhasil dapatkan tiga ikan!, tiga loh tiga!" Karmel menunjuk keranjang kecil yang terongok di dekat kaki bocah itu.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan lagi pancing-pancing dengan dahan kayu yang lebih kuat!"

"Huraay!~"

Tarrel mengusak satu persatu pucuk kepala anak berumur delapan, tujuh, dan enam tahun itu bergantian. Melanjutkan obrolan dan bermain di sekitar air terjun huka. Tarrel bertujuan membasuh tubuhnya di sana dan setelah selesai dia bercermin di air pandangi lagi ukiran emas di dagunya.

"Indaah~ Tarrelie dilukis dagunyaa~" Karmel mengusap dagu Tarrel dan itu mengejutkannya.

"Sungguh? Kau pikir ini indah?" Tarrel tersenyum kotak.

"Uhm!"

Dua anak lainnya dekati Tarrel dan Karmel duduk diatas batu besar air terjun huka.

"Kalian tidur cepat semalam?" itu Tarrel bertanya pada ketiganya.

"Umm.. kita tidak disana hingga pestanya selesai."

Tarrel tertawa, mengelus dada, dalam hati mengapresiasi orang tua anak-anak ini yang masih memikirkan mental pertumbuhan si kecil untuk tak menyaksikan pesta yang meliar hingga subuh datang. "Syukurlah."

"Kenapa kak Tarrel tidak kenakan pakaian kemarin lagi? Pakaian dengan banyak bunga dan benang-benang berhias kerang ituu?"

"Aku pakai itu karena kita berpesta."

"Itu bagus sekali loh, aku suka jalinan benang sutera dan bulu merak di atas kepala Tarrelie semalam, itu cantik!"

"Terima kasih, Karmel. Kau memujiku terus menerus, kau akan jatuh hati padaku kalau sudah besar nanti." Tarrel memasang tampang congkak sok keren, dan si enam tahun Karmel bersemu karena itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak kenakan yang seperti itu juga saat pesta kemarin?" Rein bertanya-tanya.

"Kalian harus jadi seorang pangeran dulu baru boleh kenakan itu!" Suara berat menggema diantara tinggi tebing sekitaran air terjun huka. Burung-burung kuntul berterbangan saat ada bayangan yang keluar dari semak belukar bagian timur.

"Ayaaaah." Seejoo berlari kencang, menubruk kaki laki-laki dewasa yang baru kembali berburu dengan sekantong daging rusa di punggungnya.

"Kak Saka! kau dapatkan makan malam kita?" Tarrel menyambut salam kepalan tangan dari seniornya, tersenyum balas keramahan ayah satu anak ini.

"Tentu, Hei, jagoan, kau terlihat keren dengan tato itu."

"Kau orang ke seribu yang bilang begitu sejak aku bangun pagi ini."

"Ngawur! koloni kita bahkan tidak sampai tiga puluh."

Taehyung dan Saka bergelak tawa, mereka dan anak-anak membantu mencuci daging rusa di sungai lalu bereskan kembali di kantong seratnya. Darah dari daging itu merembes hilang menyebar di antara derasnya sungai.

"Sudahlah, kalian menikah saja, kalian sangat cocok satu sama lain." Itu Saka, berujar jahil sambil mencuci parang bekas berburunya.

"Tidak sudi, Tingkah Jeelmian itu sungguh menyebalkan, sok mengatur, penjahat kelamin, aku tak mau menghabiskan sisa hidup sebagai pasangannya."

Selesai dengan bantuannya, Tarrel berdiri bersedekap mengetatkan rahang, manyun.

"Penjahat kelamin? Ayah, apa itu? penjahat namun jahati kelamin?" itu delapan tahun Seejoo, menarik ujung pakaian serat hitam ketat ditubuh Saka.

"Uh.. itu.."

Pukulan mengenai belakang kepala Tarrel, tepat. "Aw!"

"Jaga bicaramu di depan anak-anak, hei lelaki yang baru legal kemarin."

Satu orang dewasa ikut bergabung setelah mencuri dengar apa konversasi terakhir mereka dan menemukan suaminya kebingungan menanggapi pertanyaan anakknya. Wanita cantik dengan tubuh sintal, mengenakan serat cokelat pas tubuh berkacak pinggang sambil sebelah tangan mengayunkan satu bundel ilalang yang di kumpulkannya.

"Shasya! Kau memukulku?! Tepat dikepala?!"

"Kalau itu demi mencegah anakku tertular omongan seenaknya darimu, maka ya, akan kulakukan."

"Sayang, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku." Saka menyimpan parangnya nya di sematan belakang tubuhnya. Melingkarkan lengan di tubuh Shasya, istri tercintanya.

"Ibuu." Seejoo bergantian menubrukan badan ke ibunya, sekarang badan Shasya penuh karena gelayutan suami dan anaknya.

"Hei anak-anak burung, manis-manisku, kalian pagi-pagi sudah banyak membantu orang dewasa ya, terima kasih, Ibu Shasya sangat bangga padamu~" Shasya megusap pucuk kepala anak-anak kecil itu satu persatu, setelah melepas pelukan suami dan anaknya, dan mengabaikan Tarrel yang masih menggerutu

"Mana mama Diana, bu Shasya?"  
"Mamaku mana jugaaa?"

"Mama kalian sedang bantu bereskan sisa pesta, dari pada itu, ayo ikut ke kebun herbal! bantu di kandang domba juga, di dekat sana, paman Minhawk buatkan kalian tempat bermain dengan ayun-ayun dan rumah pohon!"

"Sungguhh?" Karmel menunjukan binar matanya.

"Ayun-ayuun? Seperti tempat kita sebelumnyaa?" Rein melonjak-lonjak kecil antusias.

"Bahkan lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya, ayo ayo, kita kesana bersama ibu Shasya~"

"Ayo kesana, ayo bantu paman Minhawk! kita beri hiasan yang banyaaak di rumah pohon baru kita!"

"Tarrelie~ pancingannya besok-besok saja deh dibuatnya, kita akan sibuk menata rumah pohon~"

"Iya, manisku, pergilah, jangan terjatuh, jangan terluka ya. Main dengan hati-hati." Tarrel mengerling kearah si Karmel. Sebelum perempuan kecil itu terdorong-dorong oleh desakan Seejoo yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Ka kite anō Kak Tarrel~!"

Tarrel tersenyum membalas lambaikan ceria tiga bocah yang berlarian menggilas batu kali dibawah kakinya. Melihat kearifan yang tumbuh lebih erat disini mengalirkan energi positif di sanubarinya juga. Tarrel berdiri mengamati saat suami istri Saka dan Shasya merapatkan diri, menempelkan kening satu sama lain setelah ketiga bocah itu hilang ditikungan kembali ke pemukiman. Mereka berdua melakukan salam Ha. Menyalurkan hembusan nafas bagai untaian doa untuk berbagi energi secara spiritual. Itu merupakan tradisi mereka dalam memberi salam di pagi hari khususnya untuk yang bersuami-istri. Menenangkan dan menghangatkan hati.

"Iri yaa." Tarrel mengedipkan mata buyar dari lamunan, menyadari nada mencemooh Saka padanya.

"Cari lah suami, agar bisa didoakan dan melakukan Ha tiap pagi." Shasya bergelayut mesra di belakang Saka, mencibiri si bocah legal baru kemarin malam.

"Aku tidak seiri itu asal kalian tau!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah membasuh diri di air terjun huka, Tarrel berencana pergi mengambil kuda dan kunjungi suatu tempat. Kesempatan perginya agak terhambat karena main dengan tiga bocah juga kena sial dapat pameran kemesraan suami istri yang masih kasmaran.

Kuda cokelat tua kembali Tarrel dapatkan, kuda yang sama seperti yang dia pakai hari kemarin berpatroli. Tarrel memacu kudanya, kadang cepat dan memelan saat lewati jalan setapak dengan tebing curam disisinya. Tujuannya tidak jauh, karena sebelum ini dia pernah ketempat itu dengan tempuhan kedua tungkai kakinya.

Sepuluh meter dari tempat tujuannya, Tarrel mengelus surai kuda yang tiba-tiba memekik tak karuan. Tarrel tak sadari ada kuda putih lain terkait disalah satu pohon disana yang mengusik mental kuda miliknya.

"Sshh sshh.." Tarrel melepas kuda itu setelah kenalkan siulan panggilan baru untuk sang kuda bilamana Tarrel membutuhkannya kembali. Kuda itu berlari lincah setelah terpekur dan mengoyangkan ekornya. Tarrel menghela nafas mengamatinya pergi.

Tujuan Taehyung-Tarrel adalah rumah kaca dan bungalow yang kemarin dia temukan. Rasa penasaran masih menggerogoti pikiran, karena nampaknya, di dalam sana ada banyak sekali informasi dan tabir ilmu yang menunggu untuk di kuak.

Melesat masuk ke bungalow diantara bayang bayang, Tarrel tersenyum pandangi dipan yang kemarin dibuat menaruh tubuh sang Jaeger tampan yang diracunnya. Menggeleng sekilas, Tarrel kembali lanjutkan berkeliling di ruang-ruang bungalow itu.

Gulungan kertas, gulungan kertas, kaca pecah, tanaman kering dan bau basah jamur dibeberapa titik dirasa reseptor Tarrel.

Tangan Tarrel menyentuh sebuah buku tebal dan menyerngit melihat gambar dan tulisan kabur di dalamnya. Tarrel tidak menyiapkan mentalnya untuk hadapi situasi genting lainnya, karena, secara mengejutkan badannya tertarik kebelakang, terpenjara total, meronta tak bisa.

"Hei, kau kesini lagi, Tuan pembius."

Tarrel melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya, kenali bau wangi yang melingkupinya ini, tubuh kokoh itu mendekap dan menguncinya kencang dengan satu lengan di leher, telapak bekap mulutnya, dan lengan lainnya mencengkram gerakan lengan Tarrel untuk melawan.

"Umh!"

"Kau ini pencuri atau apa, hm?" Hidung orang yang menguncinya dekat sekali dengan leher Tarrel. Berujar dan menyebarkan nafas hangat konstan disana.

Tarrel merasakan _nyaris terkena serangan jantung_ kedua kala mendengar suara berat itu menggelitik telinganya. Saat mata cokelatnya melirik dan temukan dua manik kelam familiar yang hari kemarin dilihatnya, jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat mengacau.

Itu Si Jaeger Tampan.

Matilah dia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

Glosarium:

Tuak : Minuman yang mengandung alkohol. Bahan baku yang biasa dipakai adalah: beras atau cairan yang diambil dari tanaman seperti nira pohon enau atau nipah, atau legen dari pohon siwalan atau tal, atau sumber lain.

Ka kite anō : Bahasa Suku Maori yang artinya 'Sampai nanti'

.

.

.

 _ **Writing somehow gets harder and harder, i used to write 4k words in a day and it turned out um...Good?, but now it took years for me to write the same number and everything is shitty lol**_ **. Saya bener-bener engga percaya diri nulis makin kesini. Tapi yhaa.. yaudah, ini** _ **self healing**_ **saya sih ditengah** _ **hectic real life, please bear with my writing style**_ **, readernims. Terima kasih karena masih nantikan cerita ini. Uwu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jadiii, aku udah warning kan kalau ada tagar pair MinV di fiksi inii hehehe. Tolong biasakan sedikit dengan pair itu yaa sebelum ketemu moment KookV yang legit-legit. Eaa. Abis ini KookV mulai banyak interaksinya kok.**

 **Jugaa aku mau luruskan, si Jimin maupun Taehyung engga ada rasa-rasa gitu satu sama lain yak, ini pure karena kesialan mereka dan kebaperan hati singkat yang terpatik karena diramalkan bareng lol. Jimin lebih ke pengen jaga Taehyung banget, karena dia merasa dosa udah khianati kakak Tae, si Namjoon (dalam hal ini Jimin udah selingkuh sama Yoongi sampe berkali-kali bersetubuh dibelakang Namjoon) Jadi ya gitu ya :(**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anw, terimakasih untuk voment nya! Saya senang kalian masih apresiasi diriquh, salam ;))**


End file.
